Veo veo
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: “Cuando se esta aburrido, un pequeño juego puede ser el momento perfecto para revelar los secretos de una esfinge”


**Veo veo**

"Cuando se esta aburrido, un pequeño juego puede ser el momento perfecto para revelar los secretos de una esfinge"

Murdocx2D

Murdoc POV

Una esfinge

Si, ahora que lo pienso bien, tienes los ojos de una esfinge. Al principio, cuando no prestas atención, pareciera que no son mas que dos agujeros, pero si te tomas tu tiempo, se puedo ver que en el fondo de esos ojos azabaches se encuentra un secreto inimaginable.

Hace un tiempo me di cuenta que tenia sentimientos hacia ti. Se que suena cursi, lo admito pero así es el amor, que te hace actuar como un cretino, llevándote a tomar decisiones estúpidas y peligrosas. Por eso siempre me e cuidado de ella.

Pero supongo que es como una enfermedad... nunca sabes cuando te va a tocar.

Supongo que ahora entiendo porque tenia la necesidad de quitarte a las chicas que te acompañaban, en parte por celos y en parte para protegerte.

Es que siempre hay de esas que se aprovechan de uno, que dices que te aman y todo lo demás, y cuando les das la espalda te sacan todo lo que puedan. Si sabré yo de eso.

Además no quiero volver a verte deprimido, como cuando Paula te abandono, todo el tiempo fuiste una juego para ella y al ver que las cosas se volvían negras se largo.

No me gusta verte triste, creo que me costumbre a que siempre hubiera un sonrisa en tu rostro. Como decía una canción "los Ángeles no deberían conocer el dolor"

Se que siempre abuse de ti, pero creo que era la única manera que tenia de acercarme, si lo que recibes en tu vida es odio, solo odio puedes dar a los demás. Pero cambie en estos años, no solo son una banda para mi, sino también una familia.

Se que a duras penas me soportan pero en verdad lo agradezco. En especial a ti Stu, después de todo lo que pasamos y aun quieres seguir siendo mi amigo.

Realmente eres especial, siempre tan bueno y dulce con todos, casi nunca te enfadas, excepto cuando a mi se me pasa la mano pero al rato te disculpas aunque tu no ayas echo nada.

En el momento que descubrí en verdad lo que sentía por ti, pues me asuste que mas podía hacer. Yo Murdoc Niccals enamorado, además, de 2D, por Satán, que el infierno se congelo o que!. Te evitaba, trate de ignorarte, todo. Pero eso solo aumento mis ansias por verte, escucharte, sentirte... incluso tuve sueños contigo. Creí que me volvería loco hasta que lo acepte, me dije "Esta bien lo amo, amo a 2D" bueno, de hecho lo grite pero estaba en mi Winni así que nadie me escucho, por suerte.

No fue tan malo como pensaba que seria, por fin me sentí en paz. Y también los demás se aliviaron, ya que estuve mas fastidioso que nunca en mi tiempo de negación.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi cama pensando, pero me ataca el hambre. Así que me levanto, salgo de mi Winni y entro al estudio. Y llego a la cocina a ver que encuentro. Hmm que tenemos aquí? Huevos, una lata de pescado abierta, un cartón de leche, un frasco de aceitunas, comida china... del año pasado, no voy a tocar eso ¬¬, varias botellas de cerveza, un frasco con un ojo y una mano, ¿a quien se le ocurrió meter eso? es nuevo, y una caja de pizza a medio comer.

La pizza no se ve tan mal, así que me como un pedazo, y luego tomo una de la botellas de cerveza. Voy a la sala a ver tele. Adivinen a quien me encuentro.

Allí estaba 2D sentado cambiando de canal.-No... menos... guacala... peor...- y así con cada canal que cambiaba.

-Hey cara de idiota, ¿qué haces?- "bueno además de estar sentado ahí luciendo bonito", estos comentarios solían enloquecerme, ahora me dan gracia.

-Noodle quería que la acompañara al la ciudad a comprar... ehhhh... era ropa? o zapatos? O era comida?...

-Al punto!-no puedo evitar desesperarme algunas veces

-Estoy esperando que Noodle termine de cambiarse.

-Hace rato que estas aquí no?-le digo mientras me siento a su lado y me tomo un trago.

-Sip.- pone cara de aburrimiento

-La pequeña esta creciendo- suspiro y digo para mi mismo- y eso me hace sentir viejo.

-Oh Muds tu nunca serás viejo para mi- me dice mirándome y sonriendo. Nos quedamos viéndonos unos momentos, yo perdiéndome en esos ojos azabaches. Pronto me siento nervioso, no porque me mire sino por miedo a que yo pueda hacer algo indebido.

-Que tanto me miras estúpido!... –digo apartando la vista.- Que tengo monos en la cara o que?

-No... –contesta suavemente mirando a otro lado, lo miro de reojo, continua sonriendo y veo un brillo en sus ojos, un centelleo de misterio. A veces me pregunto si alguien mas lo a notado o soy solo yo. Parece como si supiera mas de lo que aparenta.

-Vas a dejar algo de una jodida vez?- no a dejado de cambiar canales.

-Es que no hay nada bueno... lo mejor que encontré es un documental sobre la babosa de mar y una repetición de la entrega de las ocas

-Se dice "Oscar", y sácalo, no tengo ganas de ver famosos entregando premios a si mismos- y es verdad, no hay nada mas estúpido que venerar ídolos falsos.

-Entonces mejor lo apago.

-Bien

Silencio

-... me aburro -.-

-Pues encuentra algo con que desaburrirte ¬¬

-Como que?

-No lo se

-...

-...

-YA SE!- dice enderezándose rápidamente

-que cosa!-pregunto fastidiado por el susto que me dio.

-Un juego que me enseño Noodle hace unos años, para momentos en que no hay nada que hacer- dice muy entusiasmado, ese entusiasmo infantil que usa para animarnos a todos de vez en cuando.-Se llama "Veo veo"

-A si?

-Si –sonríe- Yo veo una cosa, tu preguntas que cosa, yo te digo los colores y tu adivinas.

Lo miro con una cara de "Tienes-que-estar-bromeando-si-crees-que-voy-a-jugar-ese-estupido-juego" pero no entendió la indirecta.- No voy a jugar.

-Oh vamos Muds

-Que no

-Por favor

-No

-Porfa

-...

-Porfavorcito con caramelos y nueces y cerezas y jarabe de chocolate y frambuesas y azúcar y... algo mas.

-Si vas a dejar de decir estupideces esta bien, jugare- 2D pone expresión de triunfo y yo también medio sonrió, me gusta discutir con el.

-Muy bien- comienza- Veo veo.

Yo suspiro- Que ves?

-Una cosa.

-Que cosa?

-Maravillosa

-De que color?

Mira por toda la habitación y luego me mira- Rojo y negro.

Miro por todas partes buscando, la verdad no había muchas cosas con esos colores.- uhhhhhh... tu camiseta?- le digo dudoso. Hoy llevaba una camiseta negra que tenia escrito "Kill Zombie" con letras rojas sangrantes. Un poco raro en el ya que siempre lleva colores mas vivos.

-Hmm... no

-eh... esa caja de cigarrillos

-No

-Ese encendedor

-Nop

Ya comienzo a fastidiarme -hn esa botella de kepchu

-Nones

-Ese tomate podrido.- Oigan, somos tres hombres y una adolescente viviendo aquí así que no se esperen que seamos muy limpios.

-No- tiene una expresión ansiosa, como si no pudiera esperar a que yo adivine, en todo esta rato no a dejado de mirarme.

-Ya me arte, aquí no hay nada mas que sea de color negro y rojo

-Hay una cosa mas con esos colores

-en serio, que cosa?

-Tus ojos, tontito

Se me acerca lentamente, y me da un pequeño beso en los labios, lleno de inocencia, cariño y amor, luego me sonríe.

Me sorprendo por el gesto. Nunca pensé que el pudiera sentir lo mismo. Ahora yo me acerco a el... pudiendo sentir de nuevo su aliento... rozándonos suavemente...

-2D-san ya estoy lista!- llama Noodle desde la puerta, demonios, justo ahora tenia que llegar.

-bien yo ya me voy- se detiene en el marco de la puerta y voltea a verme- nos vemos después-me dice con una mirada cómplice, sin que esa sonrisa abandonara su boca.

Oh claro que nos veríamos luego, pero el que empezaría el juego esta vez seria yo.

**FIN**

Kakushi Miko: Aquí mi segundo fic de esta pareja ¬/¬ ojala sea de su agrado.

2D: pues a mi me gusto nOn

Murdoc: callate idiota ¬¬

Noodle: yo apenas aparecí ò.ó

Russel: y a mi ni me mencionaron no es justo ù.ú Miko...

KM: ehhh... yo ya me voy n-nU (se lleva a 2D del brazo)

Murdoc: devuelve eso!

(todos corren detrás de Miko y 2D)

2D: Eso es todoooooooohhhhhhh...


End file.
